Desert Wolf
by LycoX
Summary: Choosing to leave everything he knew behind, Scott ventures to Shiprock, New Mexico to be with Kira. No matter how long it'll take.
**Desert Wolf**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This is a prompt sent my way on Tumblr recently from 'myscirababies'. One that for now will just be a one-shot.**

* * *

Two months had passed since Kira left to train with the Skinwalkers and it was something Scott McCall had grown to hate a lot. He really and truly missed Kira to the point it hurt. Dealing with that damned Nazi Alpha and even Peter's garbage really hadn't helped things either. And after the second month passed and things were calmer, Scott seriously started giving thought to leaving Beacon Hills to be with Kira and try and help her gain control himself. It wasn't right she had to leave all she knew in order to learn control and a small part of him really wanted to do some damage to the Dread Doctors if any of them were still alive for putting her in that position in the first place for no real apparent reason. At one point, he even approached his mother about what he was thinking and while she did not relish the idea of him being gone for who knew how long. Melissa could tell just how much Scott was hurting by not having Kira around.

She wanted him to be happy and whole and if leaving all he knew to be with her was what would do it, then she would let it happen. Plus, he had done so much for others since being Bitten and he deserved to have something done for himself for once. Scott had given her a heartfelt hug to show his appreciation that she was letting him do this. Melissa, the Yukimuras, Deaton, Mason, Lydia, Liam, Malia, and Hayden were surprisingly cool with it but it'd be Stiles who would have the biggest problem with the whole thing. Leading to a huge fight between the two boys that would bring up issues to the surface that had been put under a bridge to deal with other stuff. Stiles would end up with a black eye and a broken wrist after it was all said and done with as Scott wasn't willing to put up with his crap anymore and rightly called him out on a few things. And that if he really wanted to not be involved with all the 'Supernatural Crap' as Stiles liked to call it, all he had to do was walk away.

As it wasn't like he was being forced to stick around for it by gun point or anything. A day later would see Scott and his dad getting into a huge argument as well when the man found out what he was doing and showed up to try and talk him out of it. But the young Alpha would have none of it and even showed him just why he and his friends didn't handle things the way most people would. Finstock was also unhappy with Scott but he understood the young man's reasons since even he could tell how much his Lacrosse Captain cared for Yukimura and wished him the best of luck. Scott would even approach Satomi Ito to take over his Pack and merge it with her's. Something she saw as an honor due to how he and his had been protecting the people of Beacon Hills and promised she would continue doing so in his place.

On the last day of his time in Beacon Hills, he'd gotten hugs and well wishes for the future from everyone he knew aside from his father and Stiles before making his way to New Mexico on his motorcycle. A journey that had thankfully only taken him about a day and a half to make due to the need for a rest period. Upon arrival at the last place he saw the girl he loved, he started walking towards the rock formations in front of him when sand swirled up all of a sudden before leaving just as quickly, only leaving one of the Skinwalkers in its wake who had red paint designs on her face. "I'm here for Kira. Either let her return with me or allow me to stay with her." Spoke up Scott in a voice full of determination with the vibe that he wasn't about to be taking any rejections lightly.

"Though we expected your arrival young Wolf, we can not allow Kira to return with you for she must learn control. And even if we allowed you to stay, what hope do you have of being able to help her? As you know nothing of Kitsunes."

"I don't know, but I would think of something, anything that would help her. I gave up everything back home in the event I wound up staying. And I'll fight you if I have too in order to be with her."

He was more than ready to bring out the claws and fangs if he had too as well. "Your determination is to be admired young Wolf. But are you really and truly willing to stay here no matter how long it takes? For by the time she gains control, your loved ones could be in their graves."

"Yes, I am." Answered Scott with no hesitation in his voice at all whatsoever.

She studied him for several seconds and then gave a nod after seeing just how truly serious he was. "Very well then, grab your transportation and come with me."

Scott gave a happy grin and quickly did so and soon found himself surrounded by sand that wasn't touching him or the Skinwalker. Once it passed, Scott found himself inside a small village that was looking rather lively to his surprise. He could even see various types of Supernatural creatures here as well walking about without fear of reprisal for not hiding what they were and it was incredible in his view. The sight of cheerful children made him smile as he was led to the other side of the village where he would see Kira and the other two Skinwalkers in a training session. Their pausing in their motions confused the girl and when she looked to see what they were staring at, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Scott!?"

For the young teenaged Alpha, the sight of a sweaty and dirty Kira Yukimura was a breath taking sight to behold and he soon found himself running towards her. An action she herself followed through on and soon jumped into his arms with her legs around her waist, letting out a happy shriek. Kissing him again for the first time in two months was a wonderful feeling for the girl as she had been missing him horribly. She had known it wouldn't be easy when she left, but as time went on, she came to the realization it would be a lot harder then what she thought it would be. But seeing him again had made her so happy that her heart could burst.

"What, what are you doing here!?" Asked the girl after they stopped kissing with him looking at her with the smile she had come to love.

"I'm here because you are. I left everything behind as I couldn't stand to be without you Kira." Replied the teenager softly and making her want to cry cause of what he was willing to do.

As it was a huge thing that she didn't think she was worth even doing it for. "I'm not… I'm not worth doing that for!" Protested the girl.

Scott it seemed heavily disagreed with that. "You are, you are worth it and I would do it again if I had too. I love you and I don't regret coming here at all."

Tears made their way down her face as she felt incredibly touched by that and showed him that feeling by kissing him as passionately as she could. Kira began to feel that with him by her side, she could truly accomplish what she was here to do as she had been aware of the fact she'd been wavering in her focus due to the pain in her heart of missing those she loves. The two lovers would end up spending ten years with the Skinwalkers before finally returning home. During Scott's time with them and the village people, he'd even learn how to fully shift into a Wolf and also into what he called the Attack form that Peter Hale had been able to do back when he was Alpha and what the Media liked to think of as a Werewolf form. Though he definitely preferred the normal Wolf form as it felt more appropriate. He'd even learn some of the skills and powers the Skinwalkers knew during his time with them.

His and Kira's time with the Skinwalkers had made them become vastly in tune with one another and had a strong love that could not be broken. Even having a child together in the last two years they were in the desert village. Some nights Kira would even ask the man she fell in love with if he ever regretted coming here and he would always tell her no as this was where he was meant to be right by her side. Their return would be cause for a huge celebration by their friends and family members and Ken and Noshiko would end up arguing over who got to hold Scott and Kira's baby while they mingled much to everyone's amusement. Melissa would sneak in and grab up her grandson while the two argued, furthering the amusement of those present once Kira's parents realized what had happened. Scott never would regret going into that desert for Kira, even if it did cost him a long time friendship as she was more than worth it in his eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed! I know it was implied that it was only the Skinwalkers out there in the desert, but I decided to say to heck with that and do my own thing by adding a little village they are a part of. I'm not sure when I'll come back to this to explore more of it as I may just leave it as a one-shot.**


End file.
